Primary care research is increasingly conducted within practice-based research networks (PBRNs). While community-based research offers the advantage of greater external validity, it also presents challenges that include implementing standardized research protocols, and the training and monitoring of responsible conduct of research (RCR) practices among clinic staff. Little is known about PBRN adherence to standards of RCR, and other aspects of research professionalism that relate to research integrity (i.e. "research culture"). The project objective is to develop a Research Professionalism Check-list for PBRNs to self- assess their current research culture. This project has the potential to improve PBRN research culture by encouraging PBRNs to prioritize activities that strengthen the Research Professionalism of their organization. Dissemination will include suggested policies and standard operating procedures based on the experiences of the PBRNs with the highest self-assessment. The specific aims of the project are as follows: Aim 1: Generate items for a PBRN Research Professionalism questionnaire that address the areas of deficiency in the research integrity knowledge base identified by the Institute of Medicine. Aim 2: Establish content validity of the questionnaire. Aim 3: Develop Research Professionalism Checklist with sound psychometric attributes. Aim 4: Conduct a national survey to determine PBRN research professionalism. Need for Project: The study aims are constructed to address areas of deficiency in the knowledge base related to research integrity identified by the Institute of Medicine, and the Office of Research Integrity. Public Health Implication: By promoting PBRN research professionalism; this project should contribute to greater public willingness to participate in research that can build the evidence-base of primary care. Innovation and Impact: The potential of practice-based research would be enhanced by developing a PBRN-specific model of research integrity policies and practices that networks can use to self-assess their research culture and set goals for improvement. A tangible product from this project will be the Research Professionalism Check-list, which leads to a qualification as a "professional" PBRN according to criteria established as part of the project. This project will promote the development of PBRNs into mature professional research organizations with standards that promote research integrity, and the responsible conduct of research. A team of investigators from the PBRN Resource Center at Indiana University, and the Wayne State University Division of Practice-based Research will collaborate to ensure the success of the project. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]